User blog:Imouto-tan/Mitsuari Sirens
The Mitsuari Sirens, also known as the Mitsuari Secret Forces, are a super elite organization which was created and headed by Bulat Oarburgh and Alessandro Fayet for the purpose of protecting the Head of the Mitsuari Family, acting as an international counter-intelligence agency, and gathering information for the Destiny Military. It is composed of Jewel and Non-Jewel females only. Overview The Mitsuari Sirens is an all-female secret assassination and espionage group that serves Shino Genryusai and the head of the Mitsuari Clan. They are also called the Mitsuari Secret Forces, with Nayuta Mitsuari as the current leader. The Mitsuari Sirens carries out missions that Shino believes will benefit Destiny City. Because of its core views as "the unseen ones who support the great pillar of Destiny", some of these missions may be less than respectable, such as eliminating individuals that are considered potential threats simply for their expressing disdain for Destiny City, despite not actually having done anything against Destiny City. Each member has a codename; even the members themselves apparently do not know their original names most of the time. Another specialty of the organization is slow, long-term brainwashing. Mitsuari Sirens have a special ID card which they receive after graduating Astarte Academy that allows them to every databank and classified file in Destiny City. Purpose The Mitsuari Siren's purpose is to support the Destiny Military in its endeavors from the shadows. Jewel (Gemstones, Witches, and Monster Girls as well) members are usually delegated to the Siren rank. Non-combative types are delegated into 2 fields of work. The normal girls who have high intellectual abilities are delegated to information analysis, spying and infiltration aka the Black Widow rank. Those without either (Powers or High Intelligence) are delegated to missions requiring "Feminine Wiles" such as seduction and manipulation of high value targets within or outside of Destiny City these girls are known as Sex Goddesses. The Bella Dona rank is reserved form young women who are skilled enough to be the leader of the Mitsuari Sirens. Their other purpose is protecting the current Head of the Mitsuari Clan and body guarding their leader. Training The females of the Mitsuari Secret Forces are trained in the art of Seduction, Honey Potting, Cunning Linguistics (especially Verbal Foreplay), Breasts Hypnotism, Psychological Warfare, Hypnotism, The Art Of Tantric Sex, The Art of Sexual Ecstasy, The Art of Arousal, Sabotage, Survival, Counter Intelligence, Mitsuari-Ninpo, Masamune Kwon Do, Free Mobility Techniques, Various Martial Arts, Sex Magic, Acrobatics, Poison Detection, Ninja Magic, Social Assimilation, Psychology, Surveillance, Interrogation, Anatomy & Physiology, Intelligence Gathering, Housekeeping, Kuji-kiri, Mana and Ki Control, Breasts Energy Manipulation, Medical Training, First Responder Training, Onmyōdō, Hunting, Unbreakable Willpower, Legendary Ninjutsu, Escapology, Cooking, Unconventional Warfare, Seduction Immunity, Acting, Memory Training, Puzzle Solving, Deception, Glamour Modelling, Singing, Hacking & Cracking, Disguises, Guerrilla Warfare, Assassination, and Espionage (various infiltration tactics) from childhood. Sage's Time- This a mode which can be activated after partaking in their sexual indulgences through sex or masturbation. While in this state the user's wisdom, intelligence, and mental clarity are substantially increased one hundred-fold for several minuets. Mitsuari Secret Forces members are immune to all earthly diseases and have unbreakable wills. Physical Attribute Augmentation- By using their hormones to help augment their physical attributes for any potential purpose. They are trained to speak at least three other languages besides their original language. Females from the Mochizuki Clan do not have to go through this training, however, they do have to learn to lose/change their accent. Furthermore, Mitsuari Sirens are trained rigorously and extensively both physically and mentally so that they can be in top condition for daunting missions. Mitsuari Secret Forces members are taught the Anime Physics spell which is used by large-breasted women around the world to negate the side-effects and pains associated with large breasts. Some Sirens get augmentations if they are less blessed where it counts so that their bodies will look like a wonderful treat to their target. They are also given general education classes as well to make them academically gifted on top of being bombshells. They have very strict diet and workouts that they must maintain until they pass the graduation exam. The Rasengan is a special eye based ability that allows the user to see everything about a person's sex life by looking at them, including if they are virgin, whether they had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc. This is taught to every rank while still in training school. They also attack with the concepts pleasure and arousal allowing them to easily seduce enemies with each hit. Members are taught to resist mind reading and mental manipulation from expert Telepaths. After they reach a certain age they'll be allowed to join one of the Seven Magical Military schools to continue and expand their already deadly combat repertoire and academic knowledge. They also required to undertake at least 10 C-Rank (or above) missions a week and must also participate in a sport or two, and in an extracurricular club. Most members can enter Ultimate State once they reach age twenty-one due to all of their training. Also, most members will be taught how to use the Secret Mitsuari Forbidden Jutsu named, Shintaigo. Shintaigo makes the user's body tougher than any magnesium alloy and grants the user enhanced superhuman physical condition provided the man she loves is watching her. As a final ceremony to complete their training, Bella Dona and Black Widows are sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on their missions; however, the Head of the Clan gives the members the choice to remain fertile as long as they pledge themselves to rearing talented children and becoming teachers of future generations. Masamune School of Martial arts The Masamune School of Martial Arts teaches its students how to utilize seductive and suggestive "stances", which, coupled with their already distractingly attractive appearance, results in a strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs their male opponents of any and all concentration. The Masamune School of Martial Arts also teaches the Breast Flow technique. The Breast Flow technique able to both take and give breasts. The overall fighting style is based around the breasts and can only be used by a woman with a bust size of e-cup or higher, with the strength of the moves proportional to the size of User's bust. There is also a branch of this martial arts that focuses more on the butt & hips that very few are trained in. Mitsuari Hideout The abandoned Mitsuari hideout is a large rural estate located in Paris. It is the headquarters of the Mitsuari head and his fellow clansmen. The estate is outfitted with several secret panels, hundreds of (magical) traps, hidden weapons, and a multiple trap doors, which all feed intruders into a gravity well. Costume Their clothes has a reagent added to them that can detect foreign objects or drugs that have been added to them by changing color. The unique fabric (Kevlar mixed with Abalone Nacre) used to create the clothes can protect the wearer from high caliber bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from a speeding 18-wheeler is not even felt. The clothes also has the similar properties to synthetic stretch fabrics which is created to be highly resistant to magical damage and high temperatures. The bra is enchanted to increase the breasts size of the wearer and the panties increase the hips, ass, and thigh thickness while also being unremovable by anyone other than the wearer (with the bonus of giving maximum support, comfort, and lift). The gloves and shoes have hundreds of powerful microscopic suction cups on them activated by an electrostatic charge, which allow the wearer to adhere to any standard building material surface. The Omni-harmonic material provides cloaking and sound cancelling abilities. The clothes also uses similar tech to nursing suits woven with flexible tape meant to extend one’s back muscles. The clothing provides some strengthening to the user's body to prevent them from destroying their own joints when using superhuman strength and speed. *Personal Weaponry: A Mitsuari Siren's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the kunoichi trade: sleep-gas pellets, mini-shuriken launcher, a mini-computer and spring-loaded grappling cable. *Extra Items: They also carry around useful everyday items such as: condoms, birth control patches, panacea, first aid spray and, multi-purpose emergency military tool. Color Theme They have the "enigmatic midnight" color theme. Ranks *Siren: Young Ladies who are tasked with seducing and manipulating their targets while also stealing any valuable information that they can find. They are known to participate in compensated dating to earn quick money and finding valuable information wherever they may be in the world. Specially trained in the sexual arts by many goddesses of Love, Pleasure, and Sex in Hubba Hubba Dojo. Sirens cannot get pregnant and cannot carry STDs no matter who she has sex with. A Siren is taught to both produce and manipulate alluring/bewitching pheromones. They are masters of using various Magic Apps and short-range weapons to their advantage. They are also tasked with assassinating sex offenders and pedophiles in Destiny City. *Black Widow: Women who are tasked with going deep undercover within foreign governments and dangerous organizations that they are assigned to all while stealing any useful information or possessions that they might come across. Once they have taken everything that they possibly can take, they are then ordered to eliminate their target (I.e. their lover or husband). Black Widows are either taught the Widow's Kiss spell or the Death by Sex spell. All Black Widow are highly trained combatants similarly to the Amazon Rank. *Bella Dona: Any girl who can please anyone, anywhere, anytime, any gender, or with any part of her body. Must have great breast, face, ass, and juicy D.S.L 's are recommend. A woman with extraordinary carnal abilities. She is adapt at talking dirty without prompting. She is unusually skilled at fellatio, and "throwing it back" when she is given "back shots." She is exceptionally skilled in every area and talent needed to be an elite Black Widow, Amazon, and Siren. She is a masterful kunoichi and will do anything to get her target, even if she has to suck them dry for the information. Bella Dona are immune to even the most powerful Telepaths and are trained in Masamune School of Martial arts on top of their already unbelievable talents. *Amazon: Any girl who falls short at seduction, infiltration, and intelligence related tasks, but excels at combat, strategy, medical treat, and warfare. They are girls who are tasked with being the bodyguards of important people and they are also tasked with destroying whole enemy bases by themselves. Amazons are also specially trained in the Silent Fist: An empty-handed version of Iaidou, the Japanese martial art of delivering strikes while the sword is sheathed. The fluid motion of drawing, attacking, then replacing the sword in the scabbard; the “hand on the sword” is replaced by “the fist in the pocket”. The fists, further empowered by mana or ki, can accelerate to a speed where they are practically invisible to even the well trained eyes of a Jewel. The nearly soundless execution, combined with the fact that what is fired are not Ki or Mana projectiles but pure air pressure, makes the technique very difficult to react to. However, one to two meters is required to gain initial speed. Known Members *Nana Mochizuki: Nayuta's predecessor and other former teacher who switched bodies with her to save her life when they were younger. Her entire presence is cut off from reality, which makes detecting her near impossible to do. All of her Jewel-Forge weapons are imbued with the concept of pain and harm. *Shiki Ikeda: Shiki is a highly skilled assassin and executioner from the Ikeda clan with the skill needed to defeat a Foo Fighter General in close combat. She is on par with Nayuta when it comes to seduction and tactical skills. She was Nayuta's teacher and former squad leader before she betrayed the clan. Her Jewel Oddity ability is called Killer Makeout, which allows her to have various types of kisses that can be activated with a kiss or be blown. Furthermore, Shiki garners the unique ability to shatter her opponent's through physical contact, the most notable of which is through kissing. By pressing her lips against her victim, Shiki can either place them under a lethal illusion, drain, or supplement their mana. Her power can cause any victim(s), whether they're male or female, with feelings of lust to fall for the user as any feelings of lust they have will be strengthened and aimed towards her, making them even more susceptible to her various types of kisses. Since Shiki possesses near unparalleled beauty, enticing men with her powers takes very little effort while with women she will use more flirtatious behavior. She becomes physically more powerful the more sexually aroused she gets. She uses her specially made pachinkos which she hides in her bosom as a trump card against enemies that she needs to hit her opponents at a certain range it is mostly used for convenience and surprise attacks. She is a soft-spoken sadist and is somewhat of a masochist. *Kurohime Azuma: Kurohime was once a highly revered sword master and legendary monster hunter who could easily defeat Great Witches as if they were newbies. She could summon the strength of the gods to increase her physical condition to unprecedented extremes. Her silver bardiche can cut through all types of barriers and hit intangible enemies with very little effort. She also carried a bow with arrows embed with Godly Mana that can harm anything. She could also summon a full plate armor with three layers that specializes against physical , psychic, and magical damage. *Cer: The Greek Goddess of Violent Deaths who was seduced by Alessandro Fayet to join as a combat teacher. In combat, Cer uses her acrobatic abilities as well as her sex appeal to take down her enemies, ranging from flexible kicks, to jaw-breaking knees to the face, fast cracks of her whip to flay her enemies, and bone-breaking punches to knock out her enemies. Cer also seduces her enemies: one of her counters involves her kissing her enemy before throwing him over, and another involves a take down where she puts the enemy's head between her knees before cracking his neck. Cer possesses the raw power to send several people flying with just a crack of her whip. Her whip attacks were noted to be very fast & heavy by Carlos. Her whip attack eventually pierced through Carlos' demon hide when he was holding off Cer's undead soldiers. Cer is capable of withstanding the attacks of Carlos at 100%, while only gaining several scratches. Cer is extremely fast as she was able to kill a group of captured criminals, apparently ripping them through with her bare hand in an instant; with none of the nearby Wizard Saints being fast enough to stop her. She effortlessly evaded Louis's barrage of energy blasts and maneuvered behind him, striking him down with just one kick before the Massively FTL Wizard Saint could retaliate. More remarkably, she managed to fight off several of Remnants of Darkness, a beast that usually takes three Wizard Saints to take down. She was also able to dodge some of Miria's Fireflies, which, according to Ritsu, move faster than the eye can register, while still fighting against Miria, Ritsu, and Fina. Cer has extraordinary skill with her whip in combat. She is able to dish out thousands of hits with just a single crack of her whip. She is skilled to the level where she can use it to easily bind others – whether corporeal or not – or do short-to-long range attacks. Wears a Demonbane that enhances her physical attributes to the point that she can outclass human mode Huozai. *Ambrosia D'lishus: As an combat medic ninja, Ambrosia has medical knowledge she gained when she studied at medical school. Her medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders such as providing autopsy reports and information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, cause of death, and time of death. Her Jewel ability allows her to store causes of death to existing weapons, and by doing so, allow them to kill by that cause of death instead. She typically handles all of the teams medical needs. *Tomoe Aisu: She is a Captain of the Foo Fighters special combat division. Tomoe is proficient in martial arts and sword fighting, especially Iaido and judo, which can explain why she can keep up with even the best Togami clan members with ease. Her weapon of choice is, "Yūnagi," a katana which she wields with incredible proficiency. Without a doubt, she is one of the Imoutoverse's best sword fighters, second only to Asada Togami. She is extremely fast and agile, able to jump atop a building with little effort and fight normally even with three bullets in the leg. The Yūnagi is capable of severing heads and arms off with ease, cutting right through most materials even mana, in addition to astral projections and is literally made out of a constantly shifting blade of pure elemental energy and shaped by the wielder's will. *Lilith: Like her younger sister, Eve, Lilith also has demon blood in her veins. This triggers when she is subjected to extreme emotional and sexual abuse to such a degree that it forces its way out and her inner demon alters her appearance and strengthens her powers to an insane level. She wields a powerful demon sword that allows her to control lightning. *Reisa Mitsuari: Reisa's Gemstone ability allows her to mind control people who verbally respond to her and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever she wants. However, this ability will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to her or not) if she doesn't will it. She is a high ranking Siren. *Hikaru Mitsuari: *Shino Genryusai: Shino is an extremely talented Bella Dona who is a Grandmaster of both the Masamune Style and Mitsuari Style Ninjutsu. Her Gemstone ability allows her to summon soul harming torture tools and equipment at will. A single whiff of her powerful lustful aroma causes men to blow their load and remain rock hard for hours. She also commands a large mass of small black insectoid Saint Beasts called "Squirms" that reside in her shadow. It is a technique only passed down through the leaders of the Genryusai. She can control them to do her bidding for both assassinations and transportation. *Ameno Hazuki: Ameno's world was destroyed when she and her mother are attacked by the Golden Spider clan. After witnessing the brutal execution of her father Ryuzaki, Ameno is brutally hung with a titanium tetsugen from a tree and left to die. Miraculously, she survives and is rescued and adopted into the Mitsuari ninja clan where she obtains complete mastery of her adopted weapon, the tetsugen. She wears a low-plunging neckline subdued purple furisode top with...nothing on the bottom except for sandals. Not only she shows all her leg, you can see that she wears what seems to be the Japanese middle-ages equivalent of a purple g-string thong. She has pale, creamy colored skin, and has a voluptuous figure, with curvy hips and a large bust. She is of above-average height for a Japanese lady, has an round face and a small tattoo on her left breasts. She has light blue eyes and also seems to be wearing light purple eye-shadow. The Tetsugen is the main weapon of Ameno, with a kunai at the end. She can toss it at an enemy then run around slicing nearby foes with the wire. The tetsugen also has a hook attachment that allows Kurenai to swing to various places. She can use it to tie down an enemy (or many of them) onto a beam, hang him by his waist or leg, or go straight up homicidal and hang enemies by their heads. She usually avoids physical altercations either by sneaking, stealth-killing, or using her feminine charms to eliminate threats. Ameno's outfit is made of Kevlar to provide much better protection from physical attacks. Along with the basic ninja tools and skills, she has other ways to get through situations. For example, she is able to use feminine charm to lure male enemies towards her, so she can go for the kill. She sometimes lets her heart rule her actions instead of the ninja code. She does not like to see people suffer and is always willing to give a helping hand when needed. *Mélissa Demois: Mélissa's Jewel Oddity allows her to put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body, the aroma can also cause outrageously erotic hallucinations and dreams of her or someone close to the target; said hallucinations and dreams involve explicit sex. The sleep inducing aroma works better on males than females. She usually wears overly flamboyant and hypersexualized kunoichi-esque clothing during missions. *Raimei Mochizuki: Raimei is the half-sister of Nana Mochizuki, her mother killed herself because her father left her to be with Nana's mother, and because of this, he would constantly "take advantage of her and abuse her with the help of his business partners." Because of this, she would change her life, and become a killer, resorting to using prostitution to get the money for the necessary training. After getting revenge on her father and his business partners Nana convinced her to join the Mitsuari Secret Forces as a Bella Dona which is what she desired so that she could be close to her older half-sister like she wanted for a long time. Her time as a Bella Dona ended when Nana started training Nayuta to be the next leader of the Mitsuari Secret Forces and she became jealous of Nayuta and fatally injured her. In the end, Nana died by switching bodies with Nayuta to save her life. Stricken with tons of grief she took her own life with her sisters sword only to be brought back as a zombie under Nayuta's control. *Yuhi Iga: Izumi was a longtime member of the Iga Ninja, dedicated to Lord Aizen Genryusai and his family until he ordered for her family to be destroyed because he feared their powers. She shares a close relationship with Lord Aizen's daughter, Shino. *Naori Mutsuki: Naori is a genius at lying, spitting insults, and manipulating people especially. Naori is a lovely girl with semi-long redish-brown hair. With as pretty cute face, youthful facial features, yet slightly shorter than average with a small bust size for a Jewel. Naori has a strong ability to manipulate men to her will. She is said to be the ultimate sex goddess that even out shines godly Sex Deities. Can use Ultimate State. *Tatyana Arshavina: A Black Widow of Serbian descent who grew up in the war torn country of Erimere. A specialist in Sexual Illusion techniques. She is the seduction and stealth assassination instructor. She had fallen in love with Rintaro Mitsuari and had a daughter with him (posthumously) called Ivanka Mitsuari. She has given up the life of a Black Widow after giving birth to her child. Her personality is unyielding, honest, and simple. She also claims she is a "sexy MILF type." *Hotaru Fu-Ma: Hotaru uses Space-Time Shuriken (her Jewel-Forge) in order to warp away whatever she throws them at. *Sēramu Masamune: She is the successor of the Masamune clan and a world renowned Bikini Brawler Prize Queen. She is the youngest of her siblings. She is brazen, impulsive and mercurial but is incredibly faithful and compassionate. However, she is prone to becoming enticed with buxom women as a result of time spent with her mother, older sisters, and her father's seventeen concubines. This often puts her at a disadvantage against the assassins sent after her due to easily being distracted by their "assets". Trivia *Astarte Academy is a prestigious all-girl military school for foreign exchange students who want to join the Mitsuari Sirens, with the Venus Squad consisting of the elite among them. All of whom are high-level ability users, ranging from A to S Rank. This is where young girls with or without magic powers are trained to become members of the Mitsuari Sirens regardless of whatever rank that they want to achieve. Only 13 students who are at the top of the class overall (per a rank), are promoted to active duty as a member of the Mitsuari Sirens. The promotion into active duty in the Sirens occurs thrice a year. Everyone else not promoted are retained for 6 months for rigorous re-training. *Mitsuari Sirens can be any size or shape. For the most part, Mitsuari Sirens are limited to modelling in calendars, men's magazines, bikini modelling, lingerie modelling, fetish modelling, secretary work, maid work, babysitting, and extra work in films. However, some extremely popular Mitsuari Sirens transition into commercial print modelling, appearing in swimwear, bikini and lingerie campaigns. Mitsuari Sirens are also successful modelling specific parts including abs, arms, back, bust or chest, legs, and lips. *They are as skilled as the Ikeda Termination Squad and the Foo Fighters when it comes to assassination. *The Mitsuari women have highly intellectual heads on their shoulders and are well known for being very good with their mouths. *The Mitsuari Sirens are so skilled in mental manipulation and emotion control that even powerful Telepaths and Empaths praise their talents. *They continue to train their body and bedroom skills on a daily basis all for that moment when they defang their targets, claiming his heart for their own. If the man was an important person, she’ll be able to freely manipulate him by pouring in love and pleasure. *A Mitsuari Siren is so potent at giving and receiving pleasure that she will often leave men enchanted in a helplessly amazed stupor. They exuded ambition, creativity, strength and passion. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Group Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Terminology